Beth Wilder
|image =Beth_Wilder_(Act_4)_Profile.png |alias = Toto, Home Guard 5''Quantum Break (video game):'' Act 3, Part 2: Monarch Gala |age = 36Beth spent eleven years in the past. She was 25 when she left 2016, but 35 when Jack found her in 2010 |born = 1991In Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine, Beth tells Jack that she met the adult version of herself at eight years old in 1999''Quantum Break (Game):'' Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine |death = July 4, 2010''Quantum Break (Game):'' Act 4, Part 4: Will's Workshop 2010 |status = Deceased |cause of death = Shot in the head by Paul Serene |relatives = |occupation = Monarch Security (formerly) |affiliation = Monarch Solutions (formerly) |locations = Riverport, |weapons = |gender = Female |nationality = American |height = |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |first appearance = Act 1, Part 2: Campus Escape |last appearance = Act 4, Part 4: Will's Workshop 2010 |actor = Erin Richards (formerly) Courtney Hope |model = Erin Richards (formerly) Courtney Hope |motion = Erin Richards (formerly) Courtney Hope }} Beth Wilder was a member of Monarch Solutions's security detail. As a child she was approached by a version of her future self from the year 2016 who warned her of the events that would take place at Riverport University. She spent the better part of her life preparing to infiltrate and stop Monarch Solutions. When time was fractured and began breaking down, she encountered Jack Joyce and convinced him to work with her in opposition of Paul Serene's Lifeboat Protocol in the hopes of using William Joyce's Countermeasure to repair the fracture before the End of Time occurred. Biography Early Life Beth Wilder was born in 1991 in Riverport, . She presumably lived a relatively comfortable life until 1999. When she was eight years old, she met a woman who approached her in the backyard of her home. Unaware it was older version of herself from the year 2016, Beth listened to the woman explain everything that would happen in the future down to the smallest detail. Beth read the notebook given to her by her older self and witnessed events come to pass exactly as she described them. When she tried to explain what she knew, no one she knew believed her. Eventually, her persistence led her family to believe that she'd become unstable and troubled. They attempted to change her despite her clarity of mind. Afterward, Beth learned to keep her revelations to herself and kept a low profile. On October 3rd, 2000 she shoved a boy who'd been bullying her down the stairs. He feigned a concussion and she was blamed for her actions and transferred to another school. Over the next two years, Beth would attempt to prove the notebook her future self gave her was wrong and would fail repeatedly just as the notebook said she would. On August 5th of 2001, she boarded a night bus home and met a young Jack Joyce sporting a black eye. The turning point of her life was September 11th, 2001. Beth attempted to warn proper authorities of the and failed. 9/11 came to pass like future Beth had foretold and she was left shaken by the massive loss of life and destruction. Beth spent a great deal of time blaming herself and the notebook for being unable to stop the event from coming to pass. However, the event also strengthened her resolve and she eventually accepted her destiny. Following the advice left behind in the notebook, Beth trained herself for the day she would face Monarch Solutions. She trained herself to become emotionally distant, she kept those she knew in the dark about her activities, and learned how to blend in, changing her physical appearance frequently. Eventually, she began to track Jack Joyce on the stipulation that he was the only person she could trust, but kept her distance, knowing Monarch was also watching him. When the time was right she created a cover and infiltrated Monarch, becoming one of their security detail.Quantum Break (Game): Act 2, Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool Events of Quantum Break Act 1 "Monarch Solutions" Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 Act 5 Characteristics Personality Much of Beth's life was greatly affected by her future self decision to approach her eight year old self back in 1999 after she was sent off course and into the year 2021 by Sofia Amaral. She was convinced by her future self that she was special and that she had a destiny greater than herself to fulfill. Armed with a notebook, Beth's purpose became that of her future self's. Her roadmap to the future, while full of blind spots and mysteries, were was reassured with the names and dates, descriptions of events of things that would come to pass for her present, but had already happened for her future self. Beth's determination to remain steadfast in the belief that she was right was enough to get here where she needed to be. Knowing that the Fracture was coming, Beth trained to stop Monarch and believed she would be instrumental in stopping it. She knew she would meet Jack Joyce and would travel in time to meet her eight year old self to repeat the same order of events. Beth was strong, bright and extremely driven despite her circumstances. Though her task seemed impossible, Beth knew exactly what she was capable of and did not allow room for self-doubt or hesitation to stop her. However, not unlike Paul Serene, Beth experiences a major change in character when she is sent to the year 2021, the End of Time. Fighting both Shifters and Paul Serene in an effort to stay alive, Beth's focused determination and hope became shaken. The End of Time convinced her that her mission and purpose was destined for failure from the onset and she experienced extreme doubt. When reunited with Jack eleven years later, his optimism and insistence that change is possible despite her knowledge to otherwise, frustrated her. While she had not given up, Beth remained plagued with doubt. That same doubt gave Paul Serene the opening he needed to steal the Countermeasure she and Jack attempted to keep from him and kill her in the past of July 4th, 2010. Behind the Scenes During early production of Quantum Break, Beth Wilder was originally a character who knew Jack Joyce and Paul Serene prior to the breakdown of time.If You're Wondering What The Hell Quantum Break Is, Here You Go‘Quantum Break’ carries Remedy’s narrative aspirations into the next-generation In an earlier scenario of the story she was present with Jack and Paul when the time travel experiment failed and would've have developed the ability to manipulate time as well.Kotaku.com: "Once upon a time, a time travel experiment gone wrong left the world fragmented. Time sometimes breaks down. And because the three playable characters were present at the time of this experiment, their exposure has granted them the ability to manipulate time."Everything We Know About Quantum Break So Far Beth was also announced as a playable character alongside Jack and Paul.Kotaku.com: "You play as Jack Joyce. But you can also play as Beth Wilder. And actually you can also play as the game's villain, Paul Serene, who runs an equally villainous corporation called Monarch that specializes in time travel technology. P.S. Jack and Paul used to be best friends. Additionally all three characters could make decisions during Junction Points that would effect the nature of the television series. However, in the November 2015, later development of Quantum Break made the character a non-playable character that would accompany Jack throughout the game and neither she or Jack could make decisions during Junction Points.Quantum Break powers to be upgradable, Beth Wilder no more playableWhat features would you like to see in QB? Beth Wilder as a character was largely mentioned, but never seen, during the early development of the game. Her role final the version of the game was initally presented with another character, named Kate (Jeannie Bolet), alongside Jack Joyce (as portrayed by Sean Durrie) in the E3 2013 Trailer. She was first heard in the 2014 Gamescom presentation. Actress Courtney Hope, Beth's model and actor, was not announced until August 2015 with an official trailer detailing the complete cast of the game.Quantum Break Cast Announcement Trailer Shows the Stars Behind CharactersShawn Ashmore And Sam Lake Give Us Hope For Quantum Break's Live-Action Segments Gallery Trivia *Like Amy Ferrero, Beth Wilder only appears in the first episode of the Quantum Break television series. *In Act 2, Part 1, Liam and Beth's conversation from "Monarch Solutions" can be heard just as the stutter ends when Jack exits the warehouse. *Beth Wilder and Paul Serene's surnames are a likely reference to the poem recited by Thomas Zane in the first episode of Alan Wake, which includes the line "where the waves are both wilder, and more serene" in reference to an ocean. Notes References Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monarch Solutions Category:Monarch Solutions Employees Category:Monarch Security